The present invention relates to power dissipation reduction techniques for electronic circuits, for example wireless transceiver integrated circuits.
Wireless networking is quickly becoming ubiquitous, as desktop, notebook, and handheld computers are connected to share Internet access and files. Wireless networking cards compatible with PCMCIA and compact flash form factors are popular for laptops and handhelds respectively, particularly as mobile users connect to the Internet on the road at coffee shops, hotels, and airports.
A downside of this connectivity is a corresponding drain on battery life, especially for these portable devices. The power consumed by a wireless transmitter and receiver reduces the usefulness of a device and sends a user on a hunt for an electrical outlet for recharging.
One reason why this power drain is high is that electronic circuits are typically designed to function properly under worst-case operating conditions. For a wireless transceiver, the worst case condition is when a desired signal reception strength is low, while other transceivers or nearby electronic equipment generate interfering signals and other spurious noise.
But a wireless transceiver does not always operate in these worst-case conditions. For example, a base station, router or access point may be nearby such that the received signal is strong. Also, there may be no interfering signals, or they may be relatively weak. In these situations, receiver circuit currents can be reduced below what is necessary for the worst case condition. If this is done, power dissipation is reduced, and battery life is increased.
Thus, what is needed are circuits and methods that can adapt to a better-than-worst-case condition and reduce circuit currents and therefore power dissipation accordingly.